


In My Lady's Hands

by Miri1984



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, grief and mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24582826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miri1984/pseuds/Miri1984
Summary: Vesseek and Eva still don't know what happened to Grizzop. (General spoilers for nobles content - nothing too specific)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	In My Lady's Hands

Vesseek is easy enough to find. They’ve made themself invaluable to the Harlequins, with typical goblin efficiency. They take the letter and look up into the sad green eyes of the dwarf who has delivered it to them, and they nod.

“He would have wanted to go that way,” they say, and his voice is rough. They hold the letter in their hands, while in their memory they hold the first time they met - cold and shivering on the streets of Berlin, desperate for food and shelter. They remember the kindness in his eyes, the determination in his voice.

They go to hand the letter back to Zolf. Azu puts a hand on their shoulder. 

“We are so very sorry,” she says, and Vesseek shakes his head. 

“Wasn’t your fault,” they say. “Grizzop wouldn’t have had it any other way.”

“He was stubborn like that,” Azu agrees.

“You’ll need to find Eva,” Vesseek says then. “She… she was the one who raised him. She needs to know he’s gone.”

* * *

They don’t have to find her, in the end. They make enquiries with the cult of Artemis, but Eva van Dijk is a Paladin Errant, and she is travelling the world helping to heal the sick and help the poor, and really they should have realised that anyone who had been a mentor to Grizzop would be too busy working, too busy helping, to stop and grieve.

But she comes to them, eventually, Poemenis, her leopard, gigantic and sinuous, stalking through the corridors of the Tahan Estate, as terrifying as the hound she is named for. 

Hamid and Azu ask her to sit and she does so, folding long legs into the chair, looking utterly at home. There is something about the set of her shoulders, the tilt of her head, that is achingly familiar to both of them. 

“You need to know what happened to him,” Hamid says, and slides her a copy of the letter - the original of which is still magically protected and close to Zolf’s heart, wherever he and Wilde are now.

She reads it. Hamid watches as she traces over the words with one finger, lingering on those parts that are most relevant.

When she looks up, she nods. 

“We knew,” she says, softly, and she reaches down to bury a hand in the fur of Poemenis’ neck. The big cat leans into the touch, as though she shares in her mistress’ grief.

“We’re so sorry,” Azu says, and Eva gives her a small smile, eyes welling. 

“It’s all right,” she says. “He’s in my Lady’s hands, now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just some more post Rome tears I guess.


End file.
